Momentos estelares de Ron Weasley
by snape white
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Te lees cada capítulo en menos de un minuto.
1. Babosas

Wola! Sin contar con lo que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, este Drabble tiene 500 palabras justas! Espero continuar con este fic Pero no os preocupéis los que leéis otros fics míos y traducciones más importantes, que esto apenas me quita tiempo! Hala, pues disfrutad de los momentos estelares de Ron Weasley¡que los hay a cientos!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** pues lo de siempre. 

**1: Babosas.**

Filch paseaba por el corredor murmurando. Otro castigo para uno de esos detestables pelirrojos. Todos eran iguales. Dejó vagar la vista distraídamente por los trofeos a la vez que acariciaba a la asquerosa y mugrienta gata en su regazo. De repente, dejó de oír el ruido que producía Weasley al frotar el metal con el trapo y en su lugar, una arcada resonó en toda la estancia.

Se giró indignado justo para ver a Ron vomitando algo negro y enorme sobre una de las copas. Le agarró del pescuezo, a la vez que el pelirrojo se tapaba la boca con la mano, pero no pudo evitar que otra tanda de babosas escaparan de ahí. Nuevamente la copa se llenó de líquido viscoso y... babosas.

Filch temblaba con ira de viejo. Miró a Weasley, le soltó y cogió la copa.

"Tom Riddle, servicios especiales"

-¡Maldito mocoso! Fregarás esta copa hasta que te salgan llagas. ¡Y deshazte de estos bichejos!

Ron frunció el ceño, agarró el trofeo y vació su contenido (babosas) sobre el cubo de la limpieza. Luego cogió el trapo y empezó a frotar.

-Te odio, Tom Riddle, seas quien seas. ¿A quién narices se le ocurriría darle un premio? Seguro que al viejo, está senil. Y también odio a Filch, este castigo es estúpido, y a Snape, y al maldito sauce boxeador y a Malfoy, y a mi varita, y a las babosas y a...- Y siguió murmurando durante las dos horas restantes que Filch le tuvo ahí retenido.

En ese mismo momento, en un lugar lejano una presencia oscura y casi inmaterial se paró en seco y una serpiente que pasaba por ahí se sorprendió al oír:

-¡Weasleys¡Odio a los Weasley¿Por qué no pararán de procrear? Otro imbécil que mancilla mis cosas. ¿Por qué será que el mundo está lleno de idiotas? Haré un favor al mundo: Volveré y me los cargaré a todos. Arg... odio las babosas y a los pelirrojos, y a mis mortífagos, y a Potter, y al viejo, y a los muggles, y a mi padre... ¿Por qué vomitan sobre mis cosas? Esto tengo que apuntármelo. Y ahora que lo pienso¿Dónde dejé mi diario?- pausa. La voz se para a pensar y de repente- ¡Lucius! También le odio. ¿¿Cómo se atreve a dejarlo en manos de otra pelirroja?? Espero que por lo menos no vomite encima de él.

Pasados unos cuantos días...

-¡¡¡Noooo¡¡¡¡Al váter noooo!!!! Definitivamente odio a los pelirrojos. No me extraña que sean amigos de Potter.

---

Ps: Ron nunca pensaría en dónde había vomitado y desde luego, de haber sabido de quién era, habría dejado la copa llena de babosas.

De verdad, Ron. No tienes trofeos suficientes en la sala y tienes que ir precisamente a vomitar sobre la de Voldy. Si Snape hubiera pasado por allí en ese momento...

Este es mi momento estelar favorito de Ron .

Snape White (Miembro de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I trust


	2. Tienes algo en la nariz

Harry no podía creérselo, la rata de Ron, Scabbers, era en realidad un tío gordo y repugnante al que faltaba un dedo, mentiroso, traidor y por si fuera poco, causante de la muerte de sus padres.

Sólo podría pasarle algo así al imbécil de su amigo. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando pensó en que incluso le había dejado dormir en su cama REPETIDAS veces. O sea, que encima de todo, pedófilo.

Aunque Ron ya había dado muchas muestras anteriormente de su... er... llamémosle atolondramiento. Recordó la vez que le vio por primera vez. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que llevaba en la nariz? Había pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces. Se paró a recordar... hum... ahora veía con claridad a Ginny gritando fuera del tren que quería ir a verle y a su madre reprendiéndola por tratarle como a un mico del zoo... Y luego una larga nariz manchada de negro delante de un montón de pecas y sobresaliendo de una mata de pelo zanahoria.

-¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes?

Harry sintió un escalofrío al recordar.

Mejor no preguntar nada. Ojalá le hubiera dado la mano a Draco en vez de quedarse con ese ser.

* * *

en realidad tenía tantas cosas que decir al respecto del encuentro de Harry con Ron que me habría dado para un fanfic bastante largo.

Snape White

In Sev I trust (el 7º me dará la razón)


End file.
